Aoi Tori (青い鳥) Ave azul
by sanatoriumu
Summary: *Spoilers 8x17* [ One-shot ] Songfic con la canción Aoi Tori (Ave azul) de Plastic Tree. Dean reflexiona acerca de los últimos hechos y de su relación con Castiel. Los sentimientos y deseos secretos que profesa por él, ¿Algún día llegarán a oídos del ángel?


_Buenas~_ (ºwº)/_ Pues nada, como este ultimo capítulo me ha dejado un sabor de boca horrible por todos lados y me ha dado mucha penita y rabia, me ha dado por escribir esta basura de auto-consolación_ (TT_TT).  
_Es con la canción Aoi Tori (Ave azul) de Plastic Tree, está en youtube por si alguien quiere oirla_ \(^-^)/...  
_Siempre me hace recordar a estos dos cuando la escucho, así que aprovechando la ocasión..._xD_ Afu, es tó bonita/triste y la manera de Arimura de cantarla me puede_ (;w;)...  
_Siento si la traducción está un poco regulera, es a lo máximo que llega mi japones_ oTL.  
_Puehhh nada mas, que por desgracia ni Dean Winchester, ni Castiel, ni ninguno de los personajes de Supernatural me pertenecen, y así seguirá siendo y yo lloraré por las esquinas._

* * *

**青い鳥**

蒼い鳥が飛ぶような  
晴れた綺麗な日です。  
_El ave azul levanta el vuelo, es un día hermoso y despejado._

Dean Winchester estaba apoyado contra el Impala mientras se bebía una cerveza. Igual era un poco temprano para empezar a beber, pero al cazador le importaba un comino.  
Hacía un buen día, aunque según el pronóstico del tiempo iba a llover. _Siempre se equivoca_ pensó, con una sonrisa torcida mientras le daba un trago a la botella. Soplaba una brisa agradable, definitivamente había sido buena idea salir aunque fuese a la puerta del cuartel general de los Hombres de Letras que ahora era el hogar de los hermanos Winchester (O lo mas parecido a uno que jamás habían tenido, al menos).

見つけられない僕ら、  
神様が笑った。  
_Dios se ríe de que nosotros no podamos encontrarnos._

"_Necesito un poco de aire_"- le dijo a Sam antes de salir, dejando a su hermano menor liado con el ordenador.  
Era verdad, no podía pensar con claridad estando encerrado, se agobiaba, y tampoco quería seguir viendo a su hermano sufriendo en silencio por la carga demasiado grande que llevaba sobre sus hombros, todo porque él mismo había sido un inútil.  
Era demasiado para Dean, le iba a explotar la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro elevado, apuntando al cielo, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre se agarraba el pecho.  
También le dolía, muchísimo, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, y era culpa de Cass.

見上げたら枝のせいで  
空はパズルみたい。  
_Al mirarlo, el cielo parece un rompecabezas por culpa de las ramas._

"_Ese maldito ángel..._" - murmuró, con los labios aun pegados botella tras darle otro trago. Maldito ángel que le estaba llevando a la locura, esos ojos azules le estaban haciendo sufrir de una forma que jamás hubiese imaginado...Quería ayudarle...Quería arreglarlo todo...Quería...Le quería a él, joder.  
Su maldito pájaro azul.

どんな言葉で君を  
繋ぎとめられるの？  
_¿Con qué palabras podré salvarte?_

La suave brisa se tornó en una ráfaga más fuerte, lo que le hizo apretar los ojos para evitar que le entrase polvo en ellos. En ese momento los recuerdos, todavía demasiado recientes, inundaron su mente como si hubiesen sido traídos por aquel viento.

強い風が吹いて笑う、  
飛べそうになる―。  
_Un fuerte viento sopla riendo, pareciera que va a volar._

Aunque Castiel le había curado de las heridas que él mismo le había infligido el día anterior, podía seguir sintiendo ese dolor atroz al cerrar los ojos.  
No eran solo los recuerdos de Castiel golpeándole brutalmente tras partirle la muñeca, él dolor físico (Aunque terrible) había sido lo de menos.

きっと数え切れない光で、  
ふたりがちぎれてくのは何故?  
_Sin duda, con esta luz incalculable, ¿Por qué nos estamos destrozando?_

Eran sus ojos; aquellas orbes azules que se clavaban en él fríamente sin reflejar emoción alguna al propinarle la paliza; La ausencia de sentimientos mientras él gastaba sus pocas fuerzas en llamarle, en pedirle que se detuviera.

悲しみの蔦にからまる僕はこのまま、  
このまま分からないまま。  
_Estoy enredado en las hiedras de la tristeza y de este modo,_  
_de este modo sigo sin entenderlo._

Y a eso, había que sumarle el resto de cosas ,claro...  
Le había mentido, Castiel le había mentido y además había ignorado sus plegarias.  
Dean podía entender que estaba siendo controlado por la tal Naomi aquella, pero aun así, no dejaba de doler.

やわらかい日溜まりで  
こわいほど透けてく。  
_La fina luz del sol se irá haciendo transparente hasta dar miedo._

Y cuando desapareció, dejando caer esa bomba que estalló en el corazón de Dean, haciéndoselo pedazos. ¿Que debía proteger la tablilla de los ángeles también de él? ¿Acaso Cass, después de todo, no podía confiar en él?.

太陽は反射して  
黒い点になった。  
_El sol al reflejarse se convirtió en un punto negro._

Cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la frente, masajeandose las sienes.  
Todo aquello no tenía sentido...Es verdad que Dean muchas veces no se había portado todo lo bien que debería con el ángel, y que este había hecho mucho por él...  
Pero, ¡Joder!, el parar el apocalipsis, lo ocurrido con los leviatanes, incluso en el purgatorio, Dean no quería salir de allí sin él, fue Castiel el que abandonó en el último momento...

微かな音、耳をすます。  
_Presto atención al débil sonido._  
心の底へ。  
_En el fondo de mi corazón._

El cazador suspiró antes de darle un largo trago al botellín de cerveza; No tenía sentido tratar de medir si la balanza estaba equilibrada o no.  
Ni tampoco tratar de entender por qué demonios se sentía así, solo empeoraría su jaqueca y tampoco iba a arreglar nada..

きっとただ僕らは忘れてく。  
_Seguro que simplemente nos iremos olvidando._

En un principio le pareció lógico, el dolor por una amistad que decepciona y todos esos rollos...Pero luego estaba aquel detallito que le traía de cabeza y hacía que su corazón se contrajese en una punzada de dolor.

君の声が響くのは何故？  
_¿Por qué resuena tu voz?_

Fue sin querer, pero antes de salir en busca de la cripta de Lucifer donde se encontraba la tablilla de los ángeles, escuchó un poco de la conversación que estaban manteniendo Meg y Castiel.  
Bueno, "conversación"..._¡Estaban tirándose los trastos mutuamente, coqueteando, hablando de tener sexo, obviamente! ¡Entre ellos! Maldita zorra, esa Meg..._ El simple hecho de recordarlo hizo que el cazador apretase los puños.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero eso le había sentado fatal.  
Y odiaba admitirlo porque eso confirmaba el peor de sus temores; Lo que sentía por Cass no era simplemente amistad.  
Sus propias palabras mientras pedía clemencia, "_Te necesito_"...Eso era verdad, sin duda, pero lo otro..."_Somos familia_"... _Eso no es lo que realmente quería decir_, pensó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Hacía ya un rato que habían empezado a lloviznar, pero qué mas daba.

悲しみの蔦にからまる僕はここから、  
ここから手を伸ばす。  
_Estoy enredado en las hiedras de la tristeza y desde aquí,_  
_desde aquí, te extenderé mi mano._

Quería verle, ahora mismo.

雨が降った。  
_La lluvia caía._

Dean se pasaba el botellín de cristal, ya vacío, de una mano a otra mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y al corazón.  
No se había dado cuenta de que tenía el rostro mojado, había derramado algunas lagrimas silenciosas, camufladas con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cara. Parece ser que el capullo del tiempo tenía razón al final.

見上げてる僕らが空へ  
堕ちてく気がした。  
_Mirando al cielo, nos dimos cuenta de que caía._

Quería pedirle que por favor confiase en él.  
Quería ayudarle en su misión de ocultar la tablilla, incluso podrían buscar la mitad perdida de la tablilla de los demonios, juntos, como en los buenos tiempos (Si es que los hubo alguna vez) . Sonrió al pensar en esa idea.  
Quería decirle que le necesitaba, nunca eran suficientes las veces, parecía que aquél estúpido ángel no lo entendía.  
Quería decirle que se alejara de Meg y que le tomase a él en su lugar, ¡Al diablo con la vergüenza y su orgullo de macho! Tanto dolor en el pecho no debía ser bueno.  
Quería explicárselo todo mientras esos ojos azules que le idiotizaban le mirasen sin entender.  
Quería..._¡Al diablo con la vergüenza, he dicho!_ ...Quería besarle, besarle hasta quedarse sin aire y hacerle olvidar los pensamientos que tenía con esa zorra de ojos negros.  
Y sobre todo, quería tomar su mano y no dejar que le soltara jamás; Odiaba cuando este molesto pajarito de alas invisibles salía volando, abandonándole.

きっと数え切れない光で、  
ふたりがちぎれてくのは何故?  
_Sin duda, con esta luz incalculable, ¿Por qué nos estamos destrozando?_

Pero nada de eso pasaría.  
Aun si Castiel escuchaba sus plegarias, no vendría. Estaba escondiendo ese objeto de él, a fin de cuentas.  
Y aunque viniese...Ahora mismo tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.  
Si tan solo pudiera verle...Si...Y un abrazo, de vez en cuando..._Eso estaría bien, de momento..._

悲しみの蔦にからまる僕はこのまま、  
このままだよ。  
_Estoy enredado en las hiedras de la tristeza y de este modo,_  
_¡De este modo seguiré!_

_¿Qué pasará ahora, Cass? ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Ya ni siquiera nos queda la amistad? ¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Te convertirás en mi enemigo...De nuevo?_ El mayor de los Winchester estuvo varios minutos machacándose a preguntas, hasta que se percató de que llovía demasiado.

きっといつも君は知らなくて、  
手を繋いでも遠くにいて、  
悲しみの蔦がまきあがる空。  
_Seguro que tu nunca supiste,_  
_que trataba de tomar tu mano aunque estaba lejos,_  
_el cielo enredado en las hiedras de la tristeza._

"_Cass..._" -suspiró Dean mirando al cielo, antes de volver a entrar en casa con su hermano, estaba empapado por la lluvia.

零れる光に埋もれてく、  
埋もれてく―。  
_Se va enterrando en la luz desbordante,_  
_se va enterrando._

Y entonces Castiel, igual de empapado que el cazador y que había estado observándole todo el tiempo sin que este pudiese notarle, decidió que era también el momento de irse a seguir con su trabajo, desapareciendo así tras el sonido de sus alas.  
Ya no llovía, y parecía incluso que iba a volver a brillar el sol.

蒼い鳥が飛ぶような  
晴れた綺麗な日です。  
_El ave azul levanta el vuelo, es un día hermoso y despejado._


End file.
